The instant invention relates to a disposable inking cartridge and more particularly to such a cartridge having a floating spindle therein.
In systems for transferring ink to a secondary surface, it is known to utilize disposable cartridges having an inking roller rotatably mounted therein which is biased against a secondary surface which transfers ink to a printing cylinder in order that the person changing the cartridge does not have to handle an inking roller. However, prior art disposable cartridges have required elaborate means for mounting in the printing apparatus.
Accordingly, the instant invention provides a disposable inking cartridge which by virtue of a floating spindle and housing design can be loaded against a secondary surface and locked into a mounting detent in the printing apparatus with one simple motion by the operator. The invention is particularly applicable to a mailing machine and postage meter.